Ichigo and Hichigo ships
by ArtandScienceAddict
Summary: Some fun/emotional/adventurous/crappy/possibly comedic oneshots. SEME Ichigo X Hichigo, GrimmHichi/HichiGrimm, IchiRen/RenIchi, and RenHichi
1. Rainin' nd Dancin' Bues

**Otaku: What do you call a story that's after the initial one but before a prequel? O_O Anyways, on with le fic. No I do not own bleach. This will have one shots of the time lapse between, "Wanna know why I'm king?" and "Reason to Train?". Since it's a one month time lapse...should have 28-31 oneshots or less. Still thinking about it.**

_Flashbacks/dreams_

* * *

Tch. Kind of got bored wakin' up after Ichigo leaves fer school for the past…two days? I would go to the shop nd get the shopkeeper ta send me ta hell again and eat some souls. But, he said I already ate a lot yesterday so I might as well use this as a free day and not do some chores in his place...and get smacked around by Renji and Grimmjow, mainly Grimmjow. Hmmm…perhaps I should try ta sneak around his school nd see what it's like there? I groomed myself, ate breakfast, and went out. It was rainin', but I didn't give a crud. I'm usin' my free time to tha fullest no matter fuckin' what! Even if it meant wearing a t-shirt, a hat, and…not sure if I should call them "skinnies" since I'm still…anorexic and these are Ichigo's jeans. Luckily, Urahara taught me how ta hide my reiatsu. Should be hella fun. Should be easy ta find. I always observed king walking ta his school so the directions should be piece of cake.  
I ran until I reached the wall-lookin' gates and crouched behind it. How do I get in without being noticed? Well, there's no cameras outside and on the rooftop so I'll enter by climbin' on the side of the building where there ain't any windows. I reached the rooftop and sat down. I would go to tha door and walk around the hallways but that's askin' fer trouble. I could watch what Ichigo's doin by sittin' in tha innerworld. But, I already heard somethin' the midget said about me when talkin' ta 'im. It wasn't pretty. So, I just let the rain drench my clothes as I look at the sky. It kind of feels like the rain in king's innerworld. But, this one felt as though it was laughin' at me. I'll show ya. I kind of danced around in the rain. Heck, I wanted ta pass time. I remember practicin' some of those what humans call, "dance moves" from Ichigo's memory box when he was in junior high. Yeah. Can't really describe what moves I'm doin' cause dance is showin' rather than tellin'. I even spun around like I was in a garden. Don't ask nor laugh. Unless ya wanna die.  
Suddenly, I my foot got tangled in some wire and next moment, I was hangin' from the rooftop, the wire wrapped securely around my ankle. I wanted to panic. But, last thing I want is students lookin' at me nd not doin' shit ta help me. I tried contactin' Ichigo by going into tha inner world. "Ichigo!"  
"Not now, Shiro! School isn't over yet."  
"I know it ain't over cause I'm fuckin hangin' on to the rooftop end with a wire fuckin' wrapped to my fuckin' ankle and the rain is fuckin' drenchin' me like fuckin' crazy!"  
"One. Why are you around my school? Two, how the hell would that happen? Three, watch the language! And four, stay there and don't make things worse!"  
Like it can get any fuckin' worse? I just heard noise from the clouds and saw lightning approachin'. I just had ta fuckin' say tha? Hurry up, Ichigo! I don't wanna get burnt. Suddenly, I felt a hand wrapped around my ankle, pullin' me up. I saw king wearin' some plastic thing over his school uniform. I can tell from his scowl he's pissed. He turned his head away so that I could only see a side of his face. "Go back home, Shiro. You're all soaked. Unless you want to get sick."  
"So-"  
"I don't know why you came here especially when it's raining outside. But, you're going to explain all this when I come back home. So go, Shiro, before I get even more pissed."  
"I was ju-"  
"Just go! I said you can explain it when school's over and when you're not fucking wet!"  
"Will ya calm do-"  
"Calm down? You almost put yourself in a suicidal position and you expect me to calm down, Shiro? Alright, fine! Don't expect me to help you understand things if you can't even understand why you made me worry like that! Then again, what can you comprehend with that head of yours anyway? Tch. Just go home already before you get sick! Or even make me sick!"  
That stung. Then again, it's my fault for even coming here. I started climbin' down, only noticin' Ichigo putting his fingers over his forehead. After reachin' the ground, I ran out from the school. I walked causually in the rain, not botherin' about how wet I'm becoming. Heck, I deserved it fer makin' im mad. I I kept runnnin' till I reached the grassy area where the lake is. I wrapped my arms over my legs, placin' my knees on top of em. I thought about what Ichigo said ta me. Explanin' im why will be very hard. His words stung my body like 'em suzumebachi. Again, my fault, I deserved it. Now, why does my body feel heavy? Thump! My body hits the wet grass. I turned my body, belly side touchin' the ground. I was breathing heavily as my eyes were startin' ta close.  
Did I die? Cause I'm hearin' something. And I feel somethin' coverin' my mouth nd somethin' on my forehead. I opened my eyes slightly. I saw Ichigo's scowl lookin' at me. I tried movin'my body up but his hand pushed me back down. "Don't strain yourself. You already have a fever. I told you to go home. Should've listened instead of staying in the rain for too long. I also put that thin cloth mask over you so you won't get me sick."  
"S-sorry," I said, getting' up and putting my hand out in case he tries pushin' me back down. I even had some coughs. To make it worse, my body was achin'. I even panted due to chest pain. Yeah, when ya have a hollowhole there, you pant in pain still. Go figure. Least the pjs is coverin' it.  
"Why did you walk to the school building? Someone could've seen you."  
"I was bored. Didn't feel like goin' ta Urahara's place today so I wanted to take a holiday!" I said, realized my voice sounded different.  
"Don't shout, Shiro. Your throat's rather sore so next time, respond softly. And what being takes a holiday when it's bloody raining? A rather dumb one."  
"Not my fault it was rainin' anyway!"  
"My ass, Shiro. You chose to not think what would happen and chose to go outside when it was raining. So you did this to yourself no matter how much you deny it. I just said stop shouting! Or do I have to put a muzzler on your mouth to keep you quiet?"  
I looked down, away from his scowl. Cough cough cough cough. Damn…my throat even hurts more. Heck, even my head an ears hurt and I my eyes started being watery due to the fever. It kept getting worse for the past few minutes. I know Ichigo saw this and his scowl even turned into that face he usually has when he's worried. I was whining from the pain. "When will it goooooo?"  
"Give it a couple of days, Shiro."  
"But it fuckin hurts! This pain bloody hurrrrrrts."  
"Should've thought about that before you played in the rain."  
Suddenly, I coughed continuously for two minutes. My eyes couldn't stop wetting my face. "Shiro…"  
"It hurts. So fuckin' much."  
I felt him rufflin' though my hair. "I know, Shiro. Everyone has had these days some time in their life. You'll be alright before you know it."  
"I can't stop…cryi-"I coughed again.  
"It's alright. I didn't know how to do it either when I was sick like that the first time. Try to sleep…unless you want me next to you."  
"If ya want ta, Ichigo."  
"Meh. Why not?" He said, ploppin' down on the bed with cloth wrapped around his mouth to his chin. He wrapped his arms around me.  
"Why are ya-"  
"Shhh…just sleep, Shiro. Anyways, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. Your ears must be sore."  
I wrapped my arms around him, nuzzlin' my head around his neck to gain extra warmth. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Shiro. Your temperature might spike up higher than it already is. Just try to keep still. I would hold on to you but I can't risk you getting too warm and spike your temperature."  
Remind me ta kill Tanse fer tellin' him about my random sleepin' movements. I instantly stopped and placed my head on the pillow next to his head. I'm surprised my panting didn't keep him awake. He was asleep like a log. I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep too.  
_"Ichigo."  
"What, Rukia."  
"Kurosaki."  
"We're a bit…concerned…about you and your hollow."  
"Why? He didn't do anything."  
"We know. But, what if he does something?" He's still a hollow. He mi-"  
"Yes, he's a hollow. But, he never went to devour any souls except for the ones in hell. Even so, Urahara's watching him during that time."  
"I understand! But he's still a hollow!"  
"Look, Rukia! I know you're talking like this cause it's a shinigami's duty to kill hollows and keep good souls to be sent to seretei."  
"Look, I'm not the only one saying this. I'm talking for everyone el-"  
"Get to the point, alre-!"  
"What do you plan to do when he's back to that insane killing machine?"  
"What?"  
"You know very well."  
"You're right. I do. But, this is different. He isn't really the same hollow anymore. And how can he be the same when Urahara told him his soul was broken and that's what made him like this?"  
"I know, Ichigo. But no matter what, there might be a day when Seretei figures out about him. He's a hollow, Ichigo. They won't care. If you stay close to the hollow, they might execu-"  
"For what? Did he hurt any souls? Did he kill any shinigami? No! And even if he tried, he knows I would fight back and stop him! He knows how to behave himself!"  
After that flashback,I was picked up by a figure in a hollow mask similar to mine. But, one side was red like Ichigos and the other was black like mine. "You're going to end up killing everybody soon."  
No. "Don't deny youself. You can't wait for a bloodbath. I can't have you being a wuss with petty human emotions, ne?"  
I talked back. "Why…are you here tellin' me all this?"  
"You know very well why, Shiro. You're just afraid to admit it. Tch. You really became such a pussy. A hollow like yourself, having fear? You make me laugh,"he said, etching somethin' on my neck as I wince in pain. "Remember this, Shiro! You're going to be a hollow forever no matter how many emotions come to your mind! Just because you learn human things, doesn't make you human yourself. I'm still going to be here, watching your actions. One false move, and you'll regret every second of it!" He said, lettin' go of my neck. "Don't even try to tell your majesty. Only you can see this scar on your snow white neck. And, you'll get more than this if you bother leaking this information to him. I'll just sit back and wait for my time to strike. It could be tomorrow, next week, next month,or even next hour. Be aware." He went close to my ear and whispered. " As I said, one false move…and you'll regret it."  
_I woke from the bed, panting continously. I went out from the room and went to the bathroom mirror. Was it just a…nightmare? I turned my neck, revealin' the scar on it. No…it was real. All of it was. I was kind of sweatin' a bit too. "Shiro?"  
I heard Ichigo's voice from the door. "You okay? You were moving a lot and you ran off. What happened? What did you dream about that scared you? You can tell me."  
I walked out from the bathroom door and took 'im back inside the room. "I was…thinkin' about…I heard what you and Rukia talked about me!"  
"What? How?"  
"Innerworld."  
"Why…?"  
"I thought I had ta know because it was me you two were talkin' about. Though…I regret hearin' it."  
He looked at me with slight disbelief. "Come on, hollow. I know there's something more to that. Are you hiding something from me?"  
Should I tell 'im? He might've seen what happened or not. "Say something, Shiro."  
_"Don't even try to tell your majesty. Only you can see this scar on your snow white neck. And, you'll get more than this if you bother leaking this information to him."  
_I placed my hand on my neck. "Shiro, you okay?"  
"I…can't…tell you. Yes, there is something more to what you and Rukia said," I choked out, starting to have water form in my eyes.  
"Then why won't you tell it?"  
"It's not that I won't. It's tha I can't."  
"Can't? What do you me-"  
"I just can't tell you!" I shouted, placing my head down as I repeated softly, coughin' a bit. "I can't tell you. Can't you understand tha?"  
"Don't cry, Shiro," he said, wipin' the tears off my face.  
"It's my fault…all of it. I'm so fuckin' weak…"  
He placed a hand on my shoulders "It's not, Shiro…and don't say that. Just go to sleep, okay? It was just a nightmare. Nothing will happen to you. Even if it does, I won't let that happen and you know that, Shiro."  
He turned the opposite way and went to sleep. Hopefully, he doesn't bother about me huggin' 'im from behind. It kind of made me feel more better in my sleep.


	2. Underwater Abyss

It's been... a very long time since that time Ichigo yelled at me. It was that day when Ichigo threw his temper at me, sealing me into an underwater abyss. I would still be alive, just chained underwater. Wrists, ankles were decked with cold, black chains. I, being the coldhearted bastard I've was always considered myself to be, welcomed such cold metal, especially the one wrapped around my waist since I'm only wearin' the bottom part of his battle garb the moment he was placed in them. A collar was even around my neck, as cold as the chains. I used to not care. I always was in solitude no different then how I was prior to this punishment.  
But this day, something was wrong. I saw marks around my arms. I turned to see his reflection on the solid ice right next to him. There were even marks on my face and long snow white hair down to my waist. I shrugged it off, thinkin' it was just indicating time passing by in this cold abyss. Knowing the teen probably forgot about me due to college life, I always slept in the place, having flashbacks of what things were like before such punishment happened. How long did Ichigo say I had to be here? Only for two weeks, right? So, why the delay? Is he trying to make me suffer more because of that day. Oh kami! That day came to my head as if it happened yesterday.

_"This is so unfair! Why in hell should I let a weakling like you use MY powers? Ya only beat me with just on shitty strike! Let alone, you never train with your powers to the fullest. I can never understand why Zangetsu always give ya a free pass? Especially cause yer the most stupidest one here. Tch. It's always boring here. It rains when yer sad, even worse when yer mad cause storms keep poppin' up depending on how angry ya are."_

_"What's your point? Even stuff like controlling the weather is still new to me."_

_"Are you really that fuckin' stupid? Why in hell did Zangetsu put YOU in charge? You're within the top 50 and rank around the 20s. It doesn't take four eyes ta understand what I'm fuckin' sayin' ya know. Yer just...gah! Why am I fuckin' wastin' my breath? I doubt ya'd still understand even if I fuckin' spelled it out to ya. Then again, ya've always hated me. What in hell did I do wrong to ya? I've only done the same thing Zangetsu fuckin' did fer ya. Sure in a more awkward way to shinigami eyes. But, there were times I tried to fuckin' help ya. Why?"_

_"Yes because somehow stabbing Uuryu during that battle in Hueco Mundo TOTALLY meant helping, let alone almost killing Rukia's brother when rescuing Rukia. Also, you've always tried to take control of my body any moment you get. My death was your perfect opportunity to do so. I'm lucky when Ulquiorra chopped that horn off, I came back to my senses. Here's my question for you, hollow. Is my life and body going to make it happy for you? You've always known how busy I am as a human. I can only do so bloody much. You try doing what I do! Protecting my friends, family, school, part time, shinigami duties, enjoying my life, and training."_

_"Excuses excu-"_

_"My ass, asshole!"_

_The hollow stopped talking, eyes wide from Ichigo's sense of language. It always meant that the fireworks of rage began. "You think pulling off what I do is as easy like you training and sleeping for the huge amount of free time Kami gave to you? Are you that boastful? Do you tink living a life like mine would make a selfish, arrogant hollow like you happy? I've always been so leniant with you and you are driving down my patience for you!"_

_"In what fuckin' wa-"_

_"Put a sock in that arrogant mouth of yours and let me finish, you prideful bastard of a hollow! I ALWAYS have been! Do you see what the other vaizards to with THEIR hollows? They sealed them completely. I've let you do whatever you want in the innerworld. I guess nothing can please someone like the likes of you, hollow. For the record, I've never hated you! In fact, I was jealous of you! I, an average human, have to put up with so much crud while a hollow like yourself can linger around in my mind for all eternity, no obligations to fulfil, nothing! Hell! I wish some of my days were like that!"_

_"Ya think I wanted to exist? I just did when ya tried to open up your shinigami powers by that trainin'. I don't know why I still do? If I annoy ya so fuckin' much, why not just kill fuckin'me already? Oh yeah. Cause ya always fuckin' play lenient with yer opponents, letting them live for another day. There's even times I wanted to stab myself, recoverin' some of my lust for blooas I die in my own bloody filth. Tch. This is fuckin' my point. Why should I let a softie like ya use my po-"_

_"You really think I'm that soft, hollow? Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you! When you suffer for a week, you wish I was the same lenient person I was throughout this time until today! You have really killed my patience and wasted my time! You've always annoyed me with your stupid threats! Heck, I even forgave you for that one April Fools prank you did by showing yourself to my friends, scaring the crap out of them! If you think death is a cruel thing, you realize how wrong you were the time this punishment will be over for you!"_

That was how I've been stuck in this underwater shithole. I hate to fuckin' admit this. But, he was right. There was more to suffering than just death and slaughter. This loneliness. These chains around me. This heartbeat. Wait a minute? Heartbeat? When did I get that? And it's...beating? Why? Great! I'm becoming like those shinigamis and humans. Pathetic, full of emotion, weaklings. Why do I see tears around my eyes in the reflection? My chest! It's...aching. Why? Why am I feeling like this? Why should I be having feelings? This pain, sorrow, heartbeat. Is it due to this loneliness? Even the chains are hurting me, getting colder and colder. A tail wrapped around my eyes. Great, marks and a giant ass tail. How did I form like this? Then again, it's been so long since I've seen my reflection. I guess I've probably had these features fo so long yet I've only noticed them now.

The abyss felt even more colder. "I can't take it anymore! You win! You fuckin' won! Let me fuckin' out now! I fuckin' get it! You were right, I was wrong! So fuckin' wrong! Please let me out! I'm..." My voice went lower due to the neck collar, feeling as cold as the chains. "Sorry...all of it. Please, let me out. Please...I'm truely sorry...Ichigo."

I wrapped over my cold body, lettin' the tears fall out of my eyes. Great. I've been reduced from a heartless bastard to this. I even begged him to get me out. Then again, with a busy life like his, I doubt he heard me, like the other times I shouted like this. Cept I wasn't pleadin' er anythin' that time. I heard nothin'. Guess he...completely left me here after all. I closed my eyes, head down, and slept.

"Hollow. You alive? Hollow..."

I felt a poke at my ribcage and a hand brushin' my hair top ta bottom. I look up to see king feelin' these chains. He dropped 'em after a few seconds, rubbin' his hands together 'nd blowin' at them. "These chains...how did they come on you and...how did you endure wearing these? They're like below zero degrees celsius!"

He took these chains off o me with his Tensa Zangetsu. He traced over marks around my arms nd face. My tail even went ta brush his hair, which made him duck a bit in fear. "Whoa...how did this...happen to you?" he said, rubbin' my tail.

I tried ta talk but I was only able to do mouth movements. I touched my neck, the immediately let go. He did the same and also lets go due to how cold it felt. "I guess it's best you don't tell me. I mean...that shouting I heard when I tried finding you was enough for you to say. Let's get you out of here and warmed up, okay."

I shook my head up and down as he grabbed my hand, feelin' some pain from the cold but still holdin' on ta me as we got out from the underwater abyss. "Zangetsu!"

"Yeah?"

"Found him! Though, he...nevermind. This guy really needs to warm up!"

Tensa Zangetsu went to feel the my neck, also moving it back the second he touched me. "Darn...how did he-"

"I know. I thought the same thing. Damn, I was so cruel to him. I actually wanted to find him to apologize. But, he was hidden so well I-"

"Later. Come on!"

The two took me inside some funky warm house we always stayed at during the winter. Due to it being obviously underwater, the source for warmth was a special type of fire. It was a huge flame encased in small glass. If one touched it, the body part would be burnt. But, if yer at a good distance, it will be so warm and welcoming. The two placed a blanket over me and put the flame under the blanket with me. The two were talking as I was welcoming the warmth to thaw out the cold. "I really...went to far, Zangetsu."

"That's already been established, Ichigo."

"I know...but I just can't he-"

"I know. You're blaming yourself for not controlling your anger. You're still a growing human. We don't expect you to act like a saint. Sometimes, things like this does happen and you can't control it. You were always a tempermental person at heart and us being a part of you, have no difference of temper level. You were a teen that time and you're now 20."

"Yeah...when I heard him call my name and apologized, I was able to locate him and find him there. I never expected chains wrapped around him. Was I really that mad at him?"

Suddenly, I wrapped around Ichigo's waist, moving around to get some warmth as Ia tried ta pull 'im next ta me. "I think he wants you to be next to him, Ichigo."

"Hollow?"

I turned his direction"...yeah?"

"You feeling better?"

"...sorta...thanks, guys."

"Why? That's what we're here for, right?"

I turned back, letting go of the now adult majesty as he looked at the marks around my body slowly fading from my arms. Ichigo turned me towards 'im. "Look, I'm sorry I've..."

I pulled the guy into an embrace. "It's...okay. In fact, I'm the one that should be apologizin'. Ya were right. This feelin's from being there was as painful as slaughter and death. Can ya feel this place please?"

Ichigo placed his ear next to where a human's heart would be. He couldn't believe his ears either. He heard heartbeats...inside me.

"How?"

"I know, I dun get it eith'r."

"But you're a...nevermind. I really wanted to name you. Want to hear it?"

"Eh? Sure."

"Shirogetsu. I mean...when you two fused, you guys said you were one, right?"

"Yeah? What about tha?"

"Considering Mugetsu means moonless sky and the form meant we were all one with getsuga...I thought of making your name to show how important you are and how you're one with getsuga too. As for the Shiro part, well...Shiro means white. So, there you have it, white moon. Heh heh..."

"..."

"Look, I understand if you don-"

"Thanks. Kind of a bit cheesy with the symbolism mumbo jumbo stuff. But, yer a writer so I should'av seen that comin'."

"Yeah...being a novelist might be a bit of a hassle as far as ideas and plots go. But, it won't be that painful. I mean the youngest writer I know is one adult that started writing when she was sixteen."

"Some protegy, eh?"

"Maybe. Maybe not, Shirogetsu."

I heard alarm clock noises. "Sorry, gotta go get ready for math. Such a bore. I can tell my dorm mates are trying to wake me up. What genius puts a dude still going for two years in a room full of graduating dudes is beyond me."

"See ya...thanks."

Ichigo got up just before the dorm mates were about to pour a bucket of water on him. "Ichigo. You slept like a log."

"Yeah..."

"Get dressed already! Before it gets late!"

"Yeah yeah."

Ichigo groomed himself for another day of college. Hey, at least it's only three times a week instead of everday. Everyone knows in terms of attendance, highschool was a bigger pain in the butt than college. "Ichigo, you coming or not?" said his dormates. "Yeah...just one moment." He looked under his bed, looking at his Zangetsu once more before leaving. "No, Shirogetsu. I should be the one thanking you. Actually, both of you. You two gave me a reason to smile from now on," Ichigo whispered, placing the sword back under the bed in a case before leaving with his dorm mates.

* * *

**Ogihci: Holy crap. Otaku made a fluffy one shot!**

**Ichigo: -_- Least there's no seme uke crud.**

**Otaku: That's because it's up to the reader cause it doesn't have to be taken in a shippy way. Though, I'm more concerned about in characterness over couples. It's not really easy unless if you're Kubo himself.**

**Ogihci: Why didn't ya make a songfic outta this one? I mean, ya were thinkin' over it too much.**

**Otaku: Well, I want to know how they work. I mean, I've seen some. Though, mine would have to be translated lyrics of k-pop songs. Besides, it's as big enough. I could always add that when in paperdemon and then edit them here.**

**Ichigo: So? Who cares?**

**Otaku: *plays Seungri-What can I do in speakers and imitates it***

**Orihime: Why don't you make english covers like the people in youtube do? I mean, you have the voice**

**Otaku: Meh. Don't really know how that stuff works and I have no intention of gettin' in trouble at this age.**


	3. Birthday Fun

**Ichigo POV**

Well, it's my birthday again. So...what now? I'm still seventeen. Rather too old for birthday parties of sort. Maybe I could use some of my part time money and play in an arcade close to my house. Nah! Too lazy. Hmm... I guess I could sleep some mo- "Iichigooooo!"

Great. Can't the old man just leave it for today? Just one time in a year? I slammed the old man down on the floor. "Will you can it for a day?"

"Lazy son! You've been sleeping past ten! Your sisters are worried sick."

"Uh dad. He's always been doing that for the past couple of months since he started college."

"Karin-chan's right! We only get to see him three days per week since he chose to be in a dorm room. And they're rather short!"

"How about we let captain birthday boy get his nap since he doesn't have any classes today."

Yeah. How about we listen to what Karin says for once? Wonder how my friends are doing in their respective colleges. At least they don't have an idiot of a dad busting in their dorm rooms. I'm so lucky my dorm mates were at the beach today. It's bad enough how much pity they give me each time my dad comes. Though I did catch one of them gawking at Yuzu in some sexual expression. If that bastard ever comes near her, I'll...oh crud I'm acting like a dad. Come on, Ichigo. They're in highschool. They can manage. No spoonfeeding. Anyways, they left the dorm room as I plopped back into my bed. Maybe I should check the inner world.

I open my eyes again to see a giant city. It's still underwater? Meh. Least I can just swim around. "Happy birthday, Ichigo."

I turned my head to see Tensa Zangetsu. From the looks of it, he's still fused with my hollow. "Tensa Za-"

"It's been quite a while. How was dealing with quincies?"

"Apparently I was the only one who can't lose bankai. I wonder why?" I said, sarcastically asking the question.

"Who know? Maybe the rule changes if you're a hybrid like those cars."

"Hah hah hah. Very funny. And I predict if you defuse, hollow will throw fits at me,"I said, giving another carcatic remark.

"Speaking of which, I forgot to defuse."

I actually would've preferred him being fused. But, too late. After blinking, I saw Tensa Zangetsu and my hollow in front of me. Heh. He's still in his beastform, barefooted with a long mullet. I felt a hand at my t-shirt as he pulled me towards him. "Neva' fuckin' do tha again, ya hear me?"

"You were right about him throwing fits, Ichigo."

"Tha wha he said? Why I-wait a minute. When did this dumbass grow four fuckin' inches?"

More like when did you become four inches shorter. I don't remember the last time I checked my height. I snorted, patting his head. "Now now, hollow. You'll become my height after a year and few months. Don't get your mullet tied in a kn-OW!"

Oh you should see him. His face all pink with rage. Funny. When he's sad, it turns blue, when he's mad it turns a pinkish red. Wonder how much more colors will come? I saw my hand to see drips of blood oozing out. "The he-"

"PFFFFFFFFT!"

Oh that asshole just did not blew a raspberry at me and crossed his shoulders now did he? I would spank him with those yaoi paddles I found at comic con one day if he was brat-sized. Boy, I'm jealous of the spider dude. At least venom wasn't inside his inner mind. He got powers from a mutated spider that bit him and I get a stab by the sword to get mine. Go figure.

"Hollow. When did you blow raspberries?" Zangetsu asked.

"Probably that form lowers his vocabulary the longer he stays in that form."

"Oi! I dare ya ta fuckin' say it ta my face, asshole!"

"You're the one that turned you back towards me, moron."

"Argue any further and I will chain both you brats to a bed, leave you there, and go swimming!"

Daaaamn. When did Zangetsu act like this? Not my fault hollow has an IQ of a gradeschool kid. "He started it, Tensa!~ And I heard what yer sayin' there. I do not have a brain capacity of a grade- whateva!"

Did I just hear hollow call his name like a whiny brat? What did I miss whenever I wasn't here? "Well, I ended it so don't whine about it and Ichigo please be more optimistic. Can't really keep things to yourself since we'll know what you're thinking," Zangetsu said.

"No kidding. I never knew getting powers meant losing privacy of the mind."

"It can't be that bad."

"How would you know. Do you have a mind of your own?"

"Well..."

"Exactly. I already know hollow doesn't have one with that form of his."

"Do ya wanna die, asshole?"

"Will you learn how to speak normal, jackass!"

"Here we go again," Zangetsu said.

"But out, Zangetsu!"

After yelling back and forth with my hollow. I felt chains around my ankles and wrists. I saw Hollow with his chain wrists and ankles connected to mine. And we're in a bedroom. In our boxers. And Zangetsu was swimming in his swim shorts according to what I see in the window. Great. I get chained to a hollow for a birthday. Greatest gift kami would offer me. NOT! I turned to my hollow. Polka dot boxers and a matching hat? Does this guy have anything in his wardrobe not polka dotted nor for battle? "Way ta go, bakaichi!"

"Shut up, hollow."

"Make me."

"Hollow. As much as I'd love to ducktape your mouth shu-"

"Let's see ya try, king."

"Again with that? At least call me by my name for once!"

"Make me."

"Kami, you're such a brat," I muttered.

"I heard tha! Get the guts ta say it ta my face, unless if yer scared."

"Pft. Me? Scared of you? Zangetsu pissed off is definition of scary."

"Fer once. I agree. It happens sometimes."

I wonder why? "Oi! I heard tha!"

"I'm sorry I being dominant makes me in charge of my own thought and I unfortunately can't hide them from you and Zangetsu?"

"...say wha?"

"Tch. Never mind."

I sighed. Kami please get me away from this guy. "I'm tellin' Zangetsu. You always keep hurting my feelings."

"You have feelings? So much for being a hollow," I snorted.

Next thing I know, I was pinned down by my hollow, his hands blocking mine. He's rather light compared to my body. I used this to my advantage and turned my body and pinned him down on the bed. He struggled to move. "Get off o me."

I was about to until Zangetsu opened the door and got confused at. "Are you two trying to...ahem."

"If it's that you're dead wrong, Zangetsu," I said.

"I dun't get it," said the hollow, still pinned down.

"You sure, Ichigo? It looks like it to me."

"Shut up. When did your mind become dirty?"

"I only guessed. I mean...only humans get into such posture. Human and a hollow...not so sure."

"...Oh! Dirty Zangetsu! Why would we do tha? We both prefer being virgins. Unless if he wants it for his birthday."

"Heck no, hollow. That's just putting 'go fuck yourself' to a whole new level. Though I admit that's something to try and see."

"Wanna try?"

"I guess. But si-"

"Yer toppin'. It's yer birthday."

"What about yours?"

"If I got no name, what made ya think I had a birthday, dumbass?"

"You can share mine. And I'll name you Shirogetsu. And topping? We're men, Shirogetsu. We can always switch or have no dominancy at all."

"Thanks. First yet best birthday present eva."

"Same here, Shirogetsu. Same here."

(I'm skipping sex scene cause I can't describe. I'll leave you to imagine it all.)


	4. Black Moon

**AU RenIchi/IchiRen and GrimmShiro/ShiroGrimm NON-semeuke**

* * *

Ichigo tossed the tall college senior to the cafeteria wall and walked out of the cafeteria to go to his locker to pick up some books and went straight into his dorm. The dorm room which consisted of his albino twin, Shiro. "Ya looked pissed, bro. Did ya beat up someone since our first week of college 'ere?"

"Tch. You call me bro as if I was actually related to you. As for your second question, what does it matter? Apparently, assholes here are no different than the ones in highschool."

"Well, Zanny did accept ya into the family ever since that day."

Ichigo spoke calmy, eyes half closed and a look of a sad puppy. "Still, I just don't feel like part of you and Zangetsu-san, Shiro. And for kami's sake, I know that Shiro. You thought I would forget that day?"

The college freshman could never forget that day. The source of him barely moving on year by year. Causing flashbacks anytime someone dared to mention about it in front of him.

_That day when a group of traffickers tried to kidnap him and his sisters while he was around nine. Due to the parents fighting back and injuring the thugs, the thugs shot down his sisters. Before they could shoot down Ichigo, Masaki took the blow. Her body weakening, she signalled Isshin to escape and keep Ichigo alive. Isshin was close to the door but got shot to the leg, making him fall. He opened the door, moving Ichigo out of the house. "Sorry, Ichigo. Please stay alive for all of us."_

_"Dad!"_

_Isshin closed the door, doing his best to block the door closed. "Dad!"_

_Ichigo, heeding his dad's words, ran away. As fast as his tiny body can do for him. The last glimpse he saw, was his burned down house. Tears formed in his eyes while running. The boy reached a public park and sat down near the river, rain gushing down from the sky. The rain meant nothing since he wrapped his arms over his knees and cried silently. His family was gone. Gone forever. "Yo kid."  
_

_Ichigo turned to see a tall woman wearing green long sleeves and skinnies, chains around the waist, and mauve-colored hair. She was holding onto a little boy, wearing all white except for the pinkish crimson hair. "Me?"  
_

_"Who else, brat?"  
_

_"Leave me alone. Who are you anyway?"  
_

_"Name's Saru. The kid next to me is Hebi"  
_

_"Hi...I guess..."  
_

_"Look, you're soaking wet, brat. I know a place you can go to. Yer house was the one that got burned down, right?"  
_

_"Yes. How di-"  
_

_"I will explain later. First Hebi and I will take you to Zangetsu's house to stay in for the time. Let's go."  
_

_Hebi showed his hand in front of Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed his hand and got up. Hebi shared his umbrella with Ichigo and the three walked away from the park.  
_

"In the sense of moving on, yes."

Ichigo blinked back to reality and stared at Shiro. "Tch. As if you can relate, Shiro."

"Course I can't. My original parents abandoned me in the rain when I was an infant. Horoscopes convinced them I was a demon child. Why should I mourn for their deaths?"

Why should he anyway? It's not his fault he existed. In fact, Zangtesu was the only man he ever called father and Shirayuki, his mother. The two siblings found Shiro ten minutes after his parents left the infant to die on the cold, rainy weather. From then, they raised Shiro as their own kid. Whenever they had to work, they always called Saru and Hebi, their cousins, to play with him. Nine years later when Saru and Hebi found Ichigo in the rain, they took him in Zangetsu's house.

_"Who is this?"_

_"Orphan. His parents and sisters are dead."_

_"The house that's on fire?"_

_"Yes."_

_Shirayuki's eyes widened. "Zangetsu. We sho-"_

_"We are. Shiro."_

_"Yeah, dad?"_

_"Meet Ichigo. He's going to be living with us."  
_

_"He's going to play with me, Zanny? Like a brother?"  
_

_"Yes..."  
_

_"Yay!"  
_

_Ichigo looked Shiro for a moment. The two shouted at the same time, "Hey! You look just like...me."  
_

_"I think they're going to have fun don't you, Zangetsu?"  
_

_"I'm sure they will, Shirayuki."  
_

"My point exactly, Shiro. That's why you won't understand. What it's like...to-"

"Oi! Ichigo!"

"Gah!" The two look a likes stared at the crimson-haired man with the tattoos. He stared at Ichigo with concern in his eyes "Yo, Ichigo!"

"Renji! Can't you knock?"

"Irrelevant."

"Whatever."

"Care to explain why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad cause-"

Shiro's smart phone rung. He looked to see a text message from Grimmjow to come to the Tennis match occuring tonight. "Yo!" Shiro shouted.

"What?!" The two yelled, staring at Shiro.

"Can I g-"

"Yes!"

Jumping off the bed in shock and getting up on his feet, he dashed out of the room, grabbing his phone and shoes on the way out. Renji and Ichigo went back to staring at each other. "Explain. Now."

"Why? You never asked be-"

"Those times are different. I heard from Rukia that the asshole insulted you so bad it caused bitter rage in your eyes as if flames were in them. Is it true? What did the bastard tell you that made you sent him to the nearest hospital?"

Ichigo paused, staring at those crimson eyes full of concern and seriousness. Suddenly, flashbacks of the scene replaced Renji's face.

_"Put that kid down!"_

_"Or what, gay freshie?"_

_"What does it fucking matter if I'm gay, asshole. Whoever brought you up was probably the same as you."_

_"Tch. Coming from the guy who has no family any more." The senior said, dropping the small sophomore to the ground.  
_

_Ichigo paused, flashbacks in his mind. He kneeled on the ground, head down and hands to his head, screaming. He could never forget that day.  
_

_"That's right, faggot! Cry. Cry like the gay ass you are!"_

_Ichigo clenched his fist. He made a fake attempt to punch him, then he kicked him in the ribs. While the senior winced in pain, Ichigo picked him up by the neck and dashed him to the wall, rage in his eyes and tears still flowing from his chocolate brown eyes. "I dare you to fucking say that again! That is, if you can talk, bastard!" Ichigo said, choking the senior with his tight grip. "Gah! I..."_

_Ichigo loosened his grip enough to let the senior catch a small breath. "Put me down! Now!"_

_He tightened his grip to the guy. At the point if it went beyond thirty seconds, the senior will be dead. "Gah...please...I...beg...you..."_

_Ichigo loosened his grip and tossed the guy to the trashcan. _

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head than looked back at Renji. Renji lets go of Ichigo's hands and got off the bed he pushed Ichigo to in order to get details of the incident "I see. So what Rukia said was true."

Not that she never lied to him. But, at times, she often explained things in a more euphemistic manner at times of fight scenes. Ichigo got up into a sitting position, legs double shoulder width apart, his hands on top of the knees. He stared fourty five degrees down to the cold tile floors. "Ichigo."

"I'm not in the mood now. Anyways, I got to change clothes. Going to sleep. Can you close your eyes?"

"What's the point? I got to change and sleep too," Renji said. Sighing, Ichigo proceeded to take off his shirt and pants, leaving him his boxers and pendant on him. Renji opened his eyes. Renji too was in his boxers. He took notice from Grimmjow's mirror, he saw something on Ichigo's back. Black, like his own tattoos. "Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"When did you get that giant tattoo?"

"Eh?"

Ichigo turned his head towards the mirror. That tattoo. He looked back at Renji. "What about it?"

"When, moron?"

Ichigo sighed. "Couple of weeks after graduating highschool. Why?"

"You had it for two months?"

"Where were you when I entered the University a week ago?"

"That's not the point. Why?"

"What do you mean why? You have them too. Not the reason why I got one."

"Answer the question."

"Because..." Ichigo sighed. "Gah. How am I go-"

"Just try."

"The rain was the weather during that nightt Saru and Hebi found me and took me to Zangetsu's house. The moon is for Getsuga, part of Zangetsu's name when he took me as family and Shiro, my foster brother. Also, it was new moon that night of the incident."

"Your name is also written there too. After the words 'black moon rising'."

"The day my mom told me what my name meant. I wish I could've protected them back then. Till that day, I feared of anyone trying to protect me and I always tried to improve my self defense and combat through Tatsuki helping me out. From there, I wanted to protect others. So, they wouldn't ever face what I went through nor have any suffering to them. I'm no saint though. I can't risk myself helping everyone I see." Ichigo clenched his fists. "But at the same time, I refuse to watch others getting hurt by my own eyes."

Ichigo sat down on his bed, elbows on knees and hands to his forehead. "Tch. I'm sure you find me crazy, Renji. You're my boyfriend afterall. Boyfriend to a kid that can't let go of his past."

"I don't."

Ichigo looked in shock to see Renji too in his boxers, talking to him. Ichigo turned to Renji, giving Renji the chance to pull him into an embrace, heads over eachother's shoulders. "You're a lot of things, Ichigo. But crazy isn't one of them. It will never be one of them, Ichigo. Remember that."

"Renji-"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know what I want to protect."

"What's that?"

"Tch. You'd laugh at me if I told you."

"Would not."

"You serious?"

"Hell yeah."

Ichigo pointed at Renji's chest, making Renji point at himself questioned. "Me?"

Ichigo turned around, trying to hide the strawberry colored blush in his face. "Yeah."

Renji chuckled. "Why would you be turning away after saying that?"

Renji turned Ichigo towards him to see the blush Ichigo was hiding from him. Renji then pushes himself and Ichigo down to the bed. He pulled the blanket to cover both him and Ichigo, their arms holding eachother's bodies. "Ren-"

"Let's sleep already."

Ichigo saw his eyes slowly closing as well as his own. "Night, Ren."

"Night, Ichi."

...

"Awesome game there, blue."

"Tch. No sweat, whitey. Alright, maybe some but not much."

"Might as well shower or I'm sleeping in the closet."

"Pffft! As if I'd go straight to bed all soaked up!"

Shiro opens the door to see two redheads sleeping like a married couple. Arms wrapped together, bodies facing eachother to gain warmth. Their foreheads, chins, and noses touched, forming a thin heart shape inbetween their mouths. Shiro and Grimmjow tiptoed past the two love bird's bed and started changing clothes, Grimmjow going straight to the shower. After Grimmjow finished his shower, the two plopped down to their bed as if it was a trampoline sending them to the ceiling.


End file.
